


Warriors: A New Journey

by WarriorsNewJourney



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Warrior Cats, not really a rewrite but whatever, original rework, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsNewJourney/pseuds/WarriorsNewJourney
Summary: Not the best at summaries so please bear with me. Basically, this is going to be my own version of Warriors. Everyone mentioned will be ocs (so if any similar names pop up it's coincidence - please keep in mind I haven't read most of the newer series past maybe half of the third and one or two of the single books.) There will be no mention of any canon cats and if there ever are, this summary will be changed to reflect that!I wanted to write a version that is, hopefully, better written. I don't mean in terms of the writing quality at all - I still enjoy the original. I mean in terms of content. More expansive relationships, more romantic representation, better handling of disabilities both mental and physical (which means no more disability = forced into medicine cat) etc. Updates may be slow both due to my own situation as well as needing to get more artwork etc (more for my own motivation than anything; I want people to be able to picture whatever they want despite the "canon"), but I hope to make this worthwhile.Also please note, this will probably be one story. If stories are split, it's probably only due to change in main character, or a side story/"Super edition". Otherwise, we're in for the long haul.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is going to simply be a rundown of some of the info changed from the originals. This isn't mandatory to read, but it may help down the line. I will add to this chapter later if necessary!

Story takes place with the clans on the other side of the lake with different codes/prophecies

Dewclan, Earthclan, Sparkclan, Breezeclan (Dewclan’s first leader Dewstar unrelated to Skyclan’s)  
Clans named after what they believe in and are thankful for - Dew that keeps foliage healthy, the Earth that supplies for them, Sparks that bring the storms that bring healing rains, and the Breeze that guides them and helps them hunt. 

Medicine Cats CAN have mates and kits, though they often do not have kits similar to most female leaders/deputies. It is NOT forbidden, however.

Medicine cats also give a small amount of lessons to growing kits and apprentices, both so they know what not to eat (or what to not have too much of if quantity can be dangerous), and so that they can help each other with lighter injuries. Medicine cats still deal with major injuries and look after cats after fights on their own, however. (Think of it like simple first aid training, basically)

Medicine cats are (mostly) cats who want to be. Unless an injury is too intense a cat can not manage at all as a warrior, cats are not dragged away from being a warrior if they don’t want to be. Cats with 3 legs can still be a warrior, for instance, though they will probably need to train a bit more especially if the injury happened outside of being born that way.


	2. Prologue

It had become something of a habit for Duskstar, the leader of Dewclan, to sit upon the muddied ground at the very edge of the lake within his territory. He often found himself staring at his reflection, illuminated only by the claw-moon and the stars that bathed the sky around it, dusting the darkened waters with glimmering light. The night was quiet, save for the sounds of screeching insects, though his ears remained perked should any sign of a bigger predator make itself known. 

His posture remained lax even when he heard the soft paw steps of another cat approaching. He was almost sure he knew who it was even with the soft night breeze putting him at a slight disadvantage - and it turned out he was correct as the scent of Snowbird finally came into focus. A small flick of his ear was all that greeted the medicine she-cat, not that she minded. She knew full well just how deep in thought he got on his nightly outings.

“Can’t sleep?” She murmured to him, though she knew the answer already.

“You could say that,” He mumbled, not unkindly. His tail flicked, disturbing the dirt and tiny pebbles beneath. The white and gray she-cat glanced back at the sound, a hint of her worry furrowing her brow. She had known the black and white tom for much of her life - she was used to his patterns. This felt unusual even for him. He seemed unsure, perhaps even...nervous?

“Duskstar,” she murmured as she finally sat properly beside him. Her tail gently curled around her paws as her eyes finally left his darker form to gaze upon the water, just as he was. “Are you worried for Darkstripe?” She finally let the words slip from her mouth - words she had left unspoken for the past couple of moons. 

“I am.”

“You shouldn’t underestimate her, Duskstar.”

He sighed, the sound rough and strained, making the she-cat fear she had said the wrong thing for a short, albeit tense moment.

“I’m not. I know she can handle herself and our kits. She wouldn’t be my deputy if I couldn’t trust her with that much.” He fell silent then, but Snowbird wasn’t about to break that silence. She could tell he had more to say. She simply waited, listening to the cicadas chirping somewhere in the tall grass. 

She wasn’t sure how much time passed in silence. Even so, she didn’t push him. He deserved the chance to come up with the words on his own time. She did however turn her head slightly to watch him, her blue eyes searching for any hint of discomfort at her presence. If he suddenly shut down and didn’t want to speak with her anymore tonight, she would have had no problem in taking her leave. 

“Snowbird, you know that I consider you my dearest friend, right?”

Her brow furrowed again, confused by what seemed to be a change of subject. Even so, she didn’t want to ignore him and nodded in response. She noticed his shoulders sag ever so slightly then, almost as if he were about to crouch for a hunt. She knew this look from him though - it was a look he seldom showed anymore, ever since he ascended to leader. It was the look of stress. In the moon’s light, she noticed the white fur starting to speckle his otherwise pristine black muzzle. Her ears twitched back ever so slightly. He looked so… tired. Concerned. 

“I want to be a good father, Snowbird. One that she can be proud of, and one that they can be proud of. I want to be there for them longer than my own father was for me.” Though careful, his words seemed strained. Truth be told it hurt her heart immensely, but she knew that despite how much she wished she could reach out and extend comfort, she would never be able to walk down and understand his path in life. He wouldn’t want me to, either. Instead she allowed her expression to soften, shoving the pain to the back of her mind in hopes of offering at least her words and presence.

“You will be,” she started, despite both knowing that she couldn’t possibly promise such a thing. Not a single day was promised to them. Still, she pushed on, hoping that her own hope would be enough to spur him on, “I believe in you, Duskstar. I always have.”

“And I you, friend.” She could sense the hesitation in his voice, but she knew it was genuine. She shifted positions to move closer, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. She hated seeing her best friend doubting himself. She only moved her head away at the sound of his voice, adjusting her gaze to look more directly at him again.

“I… hate to ask, but do you remember any of those old phrases the elders used to tell us as kits?”

“A few.”

“Can you remind me of any?”

The medicine she-cat tilted her head in thought, closing her eyes as if in search of the very words. She hadn’t been lying - she did remember a few, but she knew he was hoping for something encouraging even if he had a hard time voicing such a thing. The least she could do in her mind would be to provide, memory permitting. When finally something came to her, she opened her eyes again, reaching out to touch her paw’s pads against the cool water’s surface.

“Just remember,” she started to recite, “even during the coldest of winters, no matter how much the water’s surfaces freeze with unbreakable ice, the river beneath will never stop flowing.”

Those seemed to be words he needed to hear, as he finally straightened himself up fully. She could see the glint in his eyes - the look that meant he knew what he had to do and had the conviction to go through with it.

“Thank you, Snowbird.” He waited a moment, as if planning his next words in his head very carefully, before he finally turned to look her straight in the eyes. “I’m going to break tradition, when the time comes. I hope that I’ll have your support.”

He was going to what? Before she could even think to ask, she felt herself nodding instinctively. She only just barely felt the press of his forehead to hers in farewell, turning away from her after with a quick, “Don’t stay out too late. Deerpaw needs you at full attention, tomorrow,” over his shoulder before he dashed off into the thick underbrush. 

Snowbird stayed still for a moment, as if she were frozen to the ground beneath her. What had he meant, and which tradition did he plan on breaking? A cold breeze ruffled her fur, a chill running down her spine. A sigh escaped her as she finally picked herself up and followed the trail back to camp. All she could do was hope that her old friend knew what he was doing.

***

Ever since that night, Duskstar found himself pacing his den when he had any spare moment to himself. He knew it was obvious - his paws had long smoothed over a path in the grass that blanketed the ground. Darkstripe had left the den in favor of the nursery about half a moon ago, citing that she was just positive the kits would be coming soon. He wasn’t sure when soon was, but it certainly wasn’t soon enough if the tracks in his den were of any measure.

With a sigh, he plopped himself down to sit and give his paws a moment of rest. Antsy, he rose a paw to start picking some of the grass and dirt from between his toes, his senses feeling far too hyper aware to sit still for very long. Not hyper aware enough though apparently, as he jolted with the sound of someone charging through the entrance, and he immediately shot up to attention to see a familiar freckled brown face panting slightly before him.

“D...Duskstar, sir, I-”

“Is it Darkstripe? Are the kits coming?” Normally, the leader wouldn’t interrupt, but the words came out far too quickly for even him to register. He’d have to apologize later though, as the nervous apprentice quickly nodded, his breath seemingly having come back to him.

“Yes! Yes, they’re coming! Snowbird is with her, and I came to-”

“Thank you, Deerpaw.” Duskstar quickly responded, slipping by the smaller cat with ease. He felt bad deep down for being so brash, but the apprentice had always been empathetic - he had no worries that the smaller tom would take it poorly. He could hear the paw steps not far behind him. Unlike Deerpaw however, who went straight into the nursery when they arrived, Duskstar held firm for a moment outside. He was merely a tail-length away, and yet he felt frozen to the spot. He could hear the voices inside, encouraging his mate and her own responses and uncomfortable breathing. Yet, the words were drowned out by the blood rushing through his ears.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there - truly it felt like a whole moon must have passed, but finally with a quick anxiety induced lick to his ruffled chest, he forced himself through the entrance. He made it in time to see the birth of his last kit, a tiny little gray kit far lighter in color than the other two. On closer look, the kit seemed even smaller than its siblings. Duskstar felt warmed by the sight of the three kits - his kits. With a warm gaze from Darkstripe giving him the permission he needed, he slowly stepped closer to gaze down upon them.

“Took you long enough. Your age is starting to show,” his mate gently chided, causing a rough chuckle to escape him even through the purrs that forced themselves from his chest. He knelt down to nuzzle her head, offering a gentle lick of her cheek to clean the dirt that has nestled into her fur during the process. 

“With you as my mate, you shouldn’t be surprised.”

Darkstripe huffed, batting at his head with claws sheathed at his playful retort. Snowbird and Deerpaw exchanged a glance, the former offering the latter a small shrug of the shoulders and a giggle of her own. 

“I hate to interrupt,” the white and gray she-cat stepped forward, drawing the attention of both the new parents and two other queens in the den, “spend some time together, but please be sure you get enough rest, Darkstripe. Oh, and Duskstar…” She looked towards the tom, a playful glint in her eyes, “please be a dear and be sure to get your mate some prey too, okay? It’s the least you can do, considering you were late even with Deerpaw retrieving you.” She quipped, causing the tom to roll his eyes playfully in the return.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Now, I’ll leave you two be.” With that, she gently prodded her apprentice who immediately jumped up to attention, gathering the leftover herbs he had brought and quickly moving to trot after his mentor, all while nearly tumbling over his own paws in the meantime. Duskstar couldn’t help but let out a purr of amusement, before kneeling back down to clean his mate’s forehead.

“What are their names?” Came a voice from nearby, a tortoiseshell queen. It was obvious that despite her sweet and gentle voice, she was intensely curious.

“Well,” started Darkstripe, “the two boys I already decided. Assuming our leader is okay with that.” She shot a playful look to her mate, who gave a playful, forced sigh and a shrug. The she-cat grinned in return, before tilting her head back over to look at the tortoiseshell.

“The boy with more gray will be Cloudkit, and the boy that looks closer to me will be Nightkit.”

“Beautiful!” The queen chirped, before the black queen shook her head despite the small smile on her tired features.

“Honeydrop, please. Lower your voice.” Despite her words, her voice was far from unkind. Even so, Honeydrop sheepishly mewed out a soft, “Sorry, Crowsplash.”

“It’s okay, Crowsplash. I like her enthusiasm,” Darkstripe gently murmured.

“I do as well, but the kits may not if they’re woken up.” She pointed out, though her own happiness reflected in her glimmering eyes. “Now tell us, what about the girl?”

“Well… I wanted to leave her to her father.”

Duskstar’s ears perked up at that, surprise evident in his features. Thankfully, his mate didn’t seem to notice or didn’t care to point it out and tease him over it. For now, she was merciful. “Do you have any ideas? Or did you really expect me to do all the work?”

“I’m so glad that this experience hasn’t stripped you of your personality.”

“Oh, hush.”

The tom hummed quietly in thought, his tail occasionally twitching as thoughts ran through his mind. All his teasing aside, he was glad for the opportunity being given to him. Opening his eyes, he gazed down at the three kits, and his tiny daughter in particular. He worried for her in particular - he was almost positive her size may put her at a disadvantage at the start of her life. It was in that moment however that it came to him, remembering those words their wise medicine cat and his best friend had spoken to him in encouragement. 

“We’ll name her Icekit.”

“Icekit? That’s a pretty name, but may I ask why?” Crowsplash tilted her head, and Duskstar didn’t blame her for asking. Winter and all that came with it was rough on the clans. Still, his reasoning was sound.

“Because no matter what happens to her, I’ll make sure her spirit is as unbreakable as the thickest ice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Next chapter, we'll switch to the real main character, a somewhat older Icekit. Thank you for taking this journey with me, and I truly hope that you'll enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying the idea of it!


End file.
